The way things settle.
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Last part of Shu's leaving arc. Yuki talks with his friend about his undying love for Shuichi


Gravi

A/N: To finish the arc, this is the last part of it all.... It's told from someone's POV (I'm not telling who) and as I already said.... It's the end.  
  
  
**The way things settle.**  
By Ran Mouri  
  
  
The sun is cheerful, burning my skins I walk; it's strange in a way. That today is so bright and sunny, even though I feel so gloomy.  
  
"Uesugi-san will see you." A maid of the temple smiles at me. She gives me odd looks, which she thinks I don't notice. I nod at her and pick up my sunglasses and staff to make my way blindly.  
  
My steps, which I have learned by heart since this last 6 months take me to a bright, Japanese styled room.  
  
"Oh! Ohayo!" Eiri smiles and beams to me, I smile back as he takes my hand to lead me to the porch, we sit there and he rests his head on my lap.  
  
"How are you doing Eiri-kun?" I grin at him. He sighs and nuzzles my leg affectionately.  
  
"Great! My new novel will be out in some days! I'm very proud of it!" He smiles. " And the last one was nominated for an Aoki Award! Can you believe it! Shuichi will be so proud of me!" he beams happily. I close my eyes.  
  
"Apart from work, how are you doing?"  
  
"Not so good." He pouts. "Shu-chan went on a tour a few months ago and he's still not back." He says sadly. I flinch lightly. He's still in denial  
  
"You must feel so lonely then" I whisper  
  
"Yeah. But I know he'll be back, he loves me you know?" He smiles widely. "He loves me a lot, even writes his songs thinking about me" His golden green eyes turn to regard my blank white ones... " I'm so lucky to have him and I love him so much."   
  
His voice turns wistful.  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do if he left me." I wince, knowing exactly what would happen to him.  
  
"Tell me, Eiri-kun. Tatsuha said you were learning to use the sword... that must be cool!"  
  
"Not that much." Eiri blushes lightly. "It's just something I do to ease the tension, I mean, Tatsuha is better than me but since he got together with Sakuma-san he's been leaking his training."  
  
"He's with Sakuma-san? The vocalist of Nittle Gasper! SUGOI!" I beam happily, those two deserve eachother. "Then all the Uesugi's pair with Nittle Gasper's band, you should try out with Noriko-san, ne?" he scowls at me.  
  
"That's what Seguchi told me." He snaps. "And I blew his teeth out for that." I shiver. "Shuichi is the only one for me, understand! I love him and he loves me, we are happy, end of the story." His glare is the only thing that remained of the coldhearted Yuki Eiri I remember.  
  
"You'll hit me too?" I ask doubtfully. He sighs and leans on my lap again, nuzzling my knee for reassurance.  
  
"I would never hurt you." He says. " You are my friend. More so, I would never hurt someone blind." His smile turns wistful. "And you look so much like Shu-chan. It would feel like hurting him, which I would never do."  
  
"I do?" I blink innocently, feeling his muscles relax.  
  
"Well, you hair is not the right color, nor your eyes hold the same fiery spirit."  
  
"I'm blind remember?"  
  
"Yeah." He laughs weakly. "And more so, he moves and speaks like a little child would, even though he's older than you are. Always running around crying 'Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'" Again he looks at me, that warm affection lighting his whole face as he refers of his love. "You move, speak and act like a grownup would do. Mature and collected. If Otousama hadn't told me you were 17 I wouldn't have believed it!"  
  
I believe you since I'm not 17, I believe you.  
  
"Then I'm relieved." I laugh weakly, trying to sound cheerful.   
  
We laugh for a while, joking with eachother like the good friends we have come to be. I notice sadly that he mixes Shindoh Shuichi's name, or mentions him in every topic we hit. I feel so sad for him; I pity his love and the cold blindness that led him into this state.  
  
"You really miss him.... Don't you Eiri-kun?" I whisper after a fit of silence. He nods.  
  
"It's the bond we share." He says seriously. "Makes my heart ache when he's not here." I want to take a step back when his eyes turn wild, reminding me why he's been living here instead of his own apartment. "Just wait, Shu my love..." He whispers, resembling a character of one of his novels.  
  
"Once you get home, I won't let you leave my side again... all those fans you have will miss you, but you are mine!" I shiver. The image of his bedroom suddenly flashes into my mind.  
  
Thousands of pictures of Bad Luck clinging on his walls like wallpaper, vitrines full of videos and tapes of the band, all the merchandising, flags, T-shirts. Even Shindoh Shuichi's autograph that Touma-san got him.  
  
I sigh....  
  
What began for him as a sweet, heartbroken denial now's his light and obsession. His reason to be is to adore Bad Luck's vocalist and that.  
  
Is the main reason he thinks I'm a blind young priest.  
  
" Mikage-kun?" Tatsuha calls. I turn to regard him.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Mikage-kun your dad's here to pick you up." I nod and turn to look at Eiri.  
  
"Sorry Eiri-kun, my time's up!" Eiri has this puppy lost expression on his face. I sigh. "Look, I'll be back next month, like always ok?"  
  
He smiles at me.  
  
"Ok! See you next month Mikage-kun!"  
  
"Bye, and finish that novel ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Without another word, Tatsuha grabs my arm to lead me outside. We leave Yuki's room when I finally let myself give a relieved sigh.  
  
"How did you find him?" Tatsuha asks without looking at me. I run a hand over my sandy brown hair.  
  
"He's not improving." I sigh. "I'm worried."   
  
"I know.... But your visits make him happier, he waits for them all month." I have to smile. Eiri has sure changer since the day I met him. His cold, composed exterior is now a warm, full of expression, happiness. At least that's an improvement.  
  
Tatsuha seems to read my thought, because he shakes his head sadly.  
  
"Don't be so self assured." He scowls. "Eiri is not that cold anymore, because he said 'I hurt him been the cold bastard, now I'll be as happy as he is, and he'll love me again!' he changed the day after." I shiver again. All this, because he's alone now?  
  
Tatsuha leaves me on the doorway, now a little assured walk over the garden and I'll be out of this house.  
  
"Ne, ne... Isn't that Shindoh Shuichi-san?!" A girl whispers to her companions as I pass the temple.  
  
"Uso!" One of her friends whisper back. "Why would he be here?"  
  
"Yeah!" Agrees another. "He's doing a video on the Tokyo Tower remember?" All the girls nod.   
  
"Besides" The girl continues. " That guy is not as cool and good looking as Shindoh-kun is."  
  
"And he's blind." Another points at my stuff. I take of my sunglasses to look at them, they all gasp at my white, unseeing eyes before turning and pretending to be doing other things. I laugh inwardly.  
  
Some minutes later I'm crossing the huge wall that separates the Uesugi's temple with the rest of the city. My steps turn more confident as I near the black car that awaits for me.  
  
"How's he?" Suguru-kun asks me. I shake my head while removing the brown haired wig, revealing my bight pink hair.  
  
"The same I think he's improving on his social skills" I smile.  
  
"Is he still so fixated with you?" My lover looks ready to get into the temple and rip Yuki's troath open, but instead he hands me a little white box, as I take my white lenses off. Now I can see all clearly with my violet eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone, Su-chan." I scold him lightly, he smiles and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"I still don't understand why you keep coming here He's a psycho!" I scowl lightly at his choosing of words. But sigh when I realize he's right.  
  
"I can't be his lover anymore, but I want to be his friend." I Look at Suguru's eyes in search for understanding. Thanks god he does "I know how lonely he can be Suguru And I don't want him to be alone."  
  
Suguru wants to say more, but the beeping on my cell phone stops him, I pick it up quickly.  
  
"Shindoh here" I ask. " Oh! Hi Toumah-san! Yeah! I'm just going out.... aha we'll be there in a moment."  
  
"What's the matter?" Su-chan asks. I smile.  
  
"The Tokyo tower is crowned. People needs to see us get out of there." He sighs.  
  
"you and your put ups. I still can't believe K-san allows you to get us into so many troubles." I smile and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Admit it, you like to run into public view too." I tease as we get into the car.  
  
"True." He sighs. "But just with you." I place a hand on his knee and we drive away.  
  
//Until next month Yuki.// I think sadly as I look one last time on the Uesugi house's direction.  
  
OWARI.  
  
Final Notes: Waaaaaa how many of you guessed it was Shu the one talking with Yuki? *grins* I just love my work! Anyway, this is the last part of this arc... which name I don't know. I guess now it's about concentrating on "Divine Justice." Wait for more, tortured, angst character on that one (Shameless publicity!)  
  
Thanks to all that supported me to write this one and hope you all liked ..  
  
Ran Mouri.  



End file.
